Vulnerable
by CharmedGurlie
Summary: Yet another killer is after Brennan, so Booth refuses to let her out of his sight. The two are locked in her apartment, and tensions flare as once well-kept emotions come to light. Lots of fluff! BB Songfic Oneshot.


Hey guys! This is my first ever Bones fic. It's pretty much just lots and lots of fluff. There's not a whole lot of a plot…I kind of envisioned it being like the Two Bodies in the Lab episode, when Booth invaded Brennan's apartment to keep her safe. Only no exploding fridges in this story. The timeline is probably somewhere around the third season, it's not really any specific time. I didn't really go into the case, because I'm pretty sure I would have ruined the whole thing if I had even tried. So please read and leave a review…I'm a little unsure about this. I told myself I can't write Bones, but this just wouldn't leave me alone!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. The song is Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade

* * *

"You know, if you would just give me a gun, we wouldn't have to keep doing this," Temperance Brennan ranted as she entered her apartment with her partner Special Agent Seeley Booth hot on her heels.

"Aw, come on Bones, don't you link hanging out with me?" Booth asked, feigning insult as he shut her door behind them.

"You know what I mean, Booth," Brennan replied, rolling her eyes. "I don't need you to baby-sit me every time there is a killer after me."

"I know, Bones."

"And really, what good would it do? I mean, logically, if this man is as dangerous as you seem to think, he could just as easily kill us both."

"I _know_, Bones."

"And yet you insist on following me everywhere I go."

"And you insist on having this conversation every time. Just, let me do what I do, okay, Bones?" Brennan sighed reluctantly and nodded, but not before Booth heard her mutter "alpha male" under her breath.

_Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in  
Because it's cold outside (cold outside) it's cold outside  
Share with me the secrets that you kept in  
Because it's cold inside (cold inside) it's cold inside_

He smiled, and rubbed his hands together anxiously. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Booth, you can't invite yourself into my apartment and then expect me to entertain you." Brennan said, annoyed.

"You, Bones, are no fun."

"And you, Booth, are extremely juvenile," she told him pointedly. The two sat quietly on her couch staring at the wall, as her T.V. was still nonexistent. A few minutes passed and Booth was clearly growing restless, letting out a dramatic sigh.

"You know, Booth, if you're really bored, you could just leave," Brennan said with mock sweetness.

"Nice try Bones, but I'm not going anywhere until we catch this guy."

"Well we're not going to catch him from here on my couch. I can take care of myself."

"This guy is smart. Too smart. I'm not taking that chance."

"I can't believe that after all this time; you don't think that I can handle this on my own!" Brennan barked, growing frustrated at his persistent need to protect her. She wasn't some damsel in distress that needed him to guard her. Booth sighed. She really wasn't getting the point of this whole thing.

"Bad things tend to happen when I leave you alone. Kenton kidnapped you, the Gravedigger buried you alive, Howard Epps climbed through a hole in your wall…the list goes on, Bones."

"None of that was because of you, Booth," Brennan pointed out. "Well, maybe the Kenton thing."

"Ouch," Booth replied, a look of guilt on his face. He had never quite been able to forgive himself for that. Brennan could immediately see that she had hit a nerve.

"I'm sorry, Booth," she said softly, "You saved my life that day. I didn't mean-,"

"I know, Bones." He caught her eye and smiled softly. She returned his smile, glad that she hadn't hurt his feelings. Brennan knew it wasn't his fault, and of course she didn't blame him for anything, but she should have known that he would blame himself. She really needed to work on that filter between her head and her mouth.

_And your slow shaking finger tips  
Show that you're scared like me so  
Let's pretend we're alone  
And I know you may be scared  
And I know we're unprepared  
But I don't care_

"You know, the last time you tried to protect me, you got blown up. So really, you don't have the greatest track record."

"You know, maybe this isn't all about you. You can kick me out if that's what you really want, but I'm just gonna call you every five seconds to make sure a physco hasn't climbed in your window. Like it or not, Bones, I worry about you. I know you don't need me to, but I do. This is what I do. You bring justice to the dead. I try to keep people alive."

"But…why?" Brennan wanted to know. "Why do you worry so much?"

"Because you are in this mess because of me. I put you in the field, around all these murderers. It's my job to keep you safe. If something were to happen to you because of the field work that we do, I would never forgive myself. You are my partner; my responsibility."

"To be your responsibility would imply that I am a possession, Booth, which I am not." Booth groaned. She really couldn't let anything go, could she?

_Tell me, tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible?  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible_

"Look, Bones, you are not as invisible as you think. Kenton, Epps, Mara Muerte, and one of them could have killed you, and it would have been my fault."

"Mara Muerte? What do they have to do with anything?" Brennan asked as she saw Booth try to advert his gaze as he realized his slip. "Booth? What did you do?"

"They put a hit out on you, after the case where we had to bring them in for questioning and you beat him up," Booth admitted sheepishly, realizing that he wasn't going to be able to charm his way out of telling her.

"Why didn't I ever know about this?"

"I…took care of it," Booth told her, preparing himself for the blowup that he knew was coming.

"Took care of it how?"

"I tracked down the leader and told him that if anything happened to you, I would kill him."

"And he backed down? Just like that?" Brennan asked in disbelief.

"Well…he _may_ have had the barrel of a gun in his mouth at the time, but he was more or less cool with the whole thing." Booth told her, trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

"Booth! Why wouldn't you tell me this?"

"Why would I, Bones, so you could go off and get yourself killed? What's the point in that?"

"The _point_, Booth, is that I don't need you fighting my battles."

"I know, Bones. You don't need anyone or anything. You can't take care of yourself," Booth said stiffly. "Now can we please just move on?" Booth knew she would react like this. That's why he had never told her before. Brennan was so independent. So self-sufficient. She didn't need him, and she had no problem pointing that out to him every chance she got. He never understood why she couldn't just let him protect her. She might not need it, but he did. He needed to feel like he was protecting her, because he didn't know what he would do if he lost her. It wasn't something he particularly liked to think about.

Brennan could see that she had hurt his feelings. She hadn't meant to, but…did he have to be so chivalrous all the time? She had taken care of herself for more than fifteen years and she didn't need any help now. She acted alone; she always had. But still, she knew Booth meant well. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh. She knew that if it were not for him and his alpha male tendencies, she would more than likely be dead by now. She also knew that he would have gone crazy with guilt because of it. She looked over at him, the hurt still evident on his face, though he tried to mask it with annoyance.

"Booth?" She began tentatively, as she rest out to place a hand on one of his arms, crossed tightly against his chest. "Thank you." Booth covered her hand with his own as he met her gaze.

"Anytime, Bones, anytime," he said softly. Their spell was broken when they heard a load bang from outside her apartment. Her eyes went wide.

"What was that?" She asked as Booth stood up and moved stealthily over to her door, hand on his gun.

"Stay there," he ordered her quietly, and she nodded. He looked out the peephole, then opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Brennan suddenly found herself very…afraid. She couldn't explain why. Temperance Brennan did not get scared. The longer Booth was gone, the more afraid she got. What if something happened to him? Deep down, she knew, she enjoyed the way he was overly protective of her, as archaic as it was. But she was afraid to get used to it, to get comfortable with his always being there, because she was afraid that if she did, he would be gone, and she would be alone again. She hadn't really thought about it before, and she would never admit it, but maybe, just maybe, she needed him. Before she could allow herself to figure out what that meant--really meant, Booth re-entered, and she met his gaze anxiously.

"I didn't see anything," he shrugged. "Maybe it was a neighbor."

"Yea, maybe," she said doubtfully, pulling her knees to her chest and adverting her eyes.

"It's okay to be scared, you know," Booth told her gently.

"I am not scared, Booth."

"Bones, there is an insane serial killer after you. Anyone would be afraid."

"For the last time-,"

"Are you ever going to let me in?" Booth interrupted suddenly, sighing with defeat.

"I don't know what you mean," Brennan lied.

"You know exactly what I mean. After all this time, you still put up these walls to keep me out. You still can't fully trust me enough to let me all the way in." His sudden outburst had taken Brennan completely off guard.

"Booth, we're just partners, I-,"

"Really, Bones? After all this time, you still consider us 'just partners'? I would have thought that by now you could at the very least call us friends," Booth said trying to hide the hurt in his eyes. Brennan may not be great with people, but by now she could most definitely read Booth. Everything she said today seemed to hurt him somehow. This is not what she wanted. They always bickered, but the things she was saying today seemed to really hit him where it hurt.

"Of course we're friends, Booth. That's not what I meant. It's just that, no one ever sticks around this long; especially men. They al think that I'm cold and heartless, and they leave. And somewhere deep down, I guess I'm worried that you'll leave too, if I let you all the way in. I mean, even if you don't choose to leave; we could get split up, or something could happen to you, and then what would I do?" Brennan asked, tears stinging her eyes.

_I was born to tell you I love you  
Isn't that a song already?  
I get a B in originality  
And it's true I can't go on without you  
Your smile makes me see clearer  
If you could only see in the mirror what I see_

That was when the realization really hit him. On the outside, she was strong, independent Doctor Temperance Brennan. Nothing affected her, nothing shook her. But inside, she was still that fifteen year old Tempe, whose parents had disappeared and whose brother walked out on her. The girl who was bounced from foster home to foster home, never believing that anyone loved her. But he loved her. And one day, he would tell her that. But for now, he vowed to himself to never leave her, and to never let her feel alone again. Booth reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Bones, hey, look at me." He placed a finger under her chain and brought her head up to meet his eyes. "You, Temperance Brennan, are one of the most caring people that I know, and you are far from heartless. You try to hide it sometimes, but I see it. I see how what we do effects you. I see that you feel the pain of the victims, and that you hurt when people leave. But I will _never_ leave you. The people who walked out on you, that was their mistake, and if they're smart, they spend everyday of their lives regretting it. You can't spend your life waiting for people to walk out on you, because I am not going anywhere, Temperance. Ever. You just try and make me," he said, flashing her a grin.

"That's completely illogical, Booth. You will have to leave me eventually. You'll have to go home, or to work, and I doubt you'll come with me to the bathroom. Angela would be suspicious," Brennan teased as Booth let out a groan.

"That's not what I meant, Bones."

"I know," she replied softly with a smile. And before either knew what was happening, they found themselves moving slowly closer to each other and suddenly their lips met in a deep, tender kiss; one filled with years of their pent up emotion and desire.

_And your slow shaking finger tips  
Show that you're scared like me so  
Let pretend we're alone  
And I know you may be scared  
And I know we're unprepared  
But I don't care_

They pulled back after a moment, both in slight disbelief. Booth couldn't but smile slightly. He had wanted to do that for a long time. He was well aware, however, that he was about .5 seconds away from getting his butt kicked. He figured that a kiss like that was worth it, though. He looked over at his Bones, but she had turned away from him so that he couldn't see her face. He reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, but she still wouldn't look at him. _Maybe this wasn't such a great idea, _Booth thought.

"Hey, Bones, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-,"

"No, Booth, it's okay, I was just…thinking. I don't know what this means," she admitted as she turned back to face him, not able to keep the slightest hint of a smile from her face.

"It means, Temperance, that I care about you; a lot," Booth began as he lightly brushed her hair behind her ear. "And that I have no intentions of hurting you, or leaving you, or doing anything else to upset you."

"I know Booth," Brennan told him. "I trust you, I always have. Hodgins says that I have faith in you."

"And do you? Have faith in me?" Booth asked as her eyes met his. He could see it in her eyes; that even if she denied it, she did have faith in him. He was the only one who had stuck around this long, and he planned on staying put until he was kicked out. He wasn't going to let her down, too many people had already done that, and she didn't deserve any of it.

_Tell me, tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible?  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible_

"I suppose…maybe you could call it faith. Faith is confidence and trust in something, and you haven't let me down yet." A moment passed as the two got lost in each others eyes, both realizing that their relationship has just taken a drastic turn, one that they were both pleased with. Booth broke the silence with a question.

"If I were to kiss you again, would you hit me?" Booth asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Most likely not. But if you _don't_ kiss me-," Brennan began , but she was cut off as suddenly Booth's lips were on his hers again, more passionately this time as he pulled her towards him. He hand went behind her head, lost in her hair, as Brennan's arms wrapped around his well-built torso. They pulled back only when oxygen became necessary. They rested their foreheads gently against each other for a moment, before Brennan quickly kissed him again and got up.

"Bones, where are you going?" Booth asked as she disappeared down the hall.

"I want to show you something," she called back. He heard her moving things around and before long she returned with a box in her hands. She returned to the couch and scooted next to Booth, and he slid an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him. Brennan opened the box and pulled out a photo album.

"What is this, Bones?" Booth asked. He had never taken her for the sentimental photo-keeping type.

"You said you wanted all in, right?" Brennan asked, looking up at him as she snuggles a little closer into his side and opened the album. Booth was greeted with the smiling faces of a very young Brennan and her family.

_Slow down girl your not going anywhere  
Just wait around and see  
Maybe I'm much more  
You never know what lies ahead  
I promise I can be anyone I can be anything  
Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed  
I can be anyone anything I promise I can be what you need_

"I kept this, after they left. I wanted to have something to remember," Brennan admitted as Booth kissed her softly on the temple. He knew this was hard for her; to open up. But she was trying hard to let him in; to show that she trusted him. She was making herself vulnerable, even though there was no guarantee that she wouldn't be hurt again.

_Tell me, tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible?  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible_

"Thank you, Bones, for showing me this." Brennan shrugged.

"It's not like there's anything else to do. It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is. And after we catch this guy, and you finally get me to leave, I am going to take you out to a nice dinner."

"Well, maybe I could be persuaded to let you stay for a little bit," Brennan said with a playful smile. Booth laughed, but suddenly became serious again.

"We will catch him, Bones. Soon," he assured her, as he absentmindedly played with her hair.

"I know we will, Booth. I trust you," Brennan said with another smile, before leaning up and kissing him. The spent the rest of the evening like that, Brennan finally letting her walls down and Booth with his arm around her, prepared to pick up the pieces.

* * *

**A/N: I hope it wasn't awful! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Remember… first Bones fic: Be kind!**


End file.
